Speedy Romance
by Masterob
Summary: Johnny Storm and Rainbow Dash chat for a bit, something blossoms into Romance. Appearances from Sonic, Punch Out, Resident Evil and X-Men characters. Nothing too serious, just random fun.


Johnny Storm is sitting on a chair in his penthouse. Things have been a little weird and complicated for him. He had been dating a lady from another planet, that lady happened to be an anthro rabbit named Vanilla. She was also a mother to a nice young bunny named Cream, who he saw as a nice little friend.

Things started to change, he had gained the affection of other girls, including martial artist Chun Li and even occasionally glances from the sister of a famed anti-bow fighter, Claire Redfield.

Claire mostly liked Leon Kennedy so he was good there, and Chun Li was never fully serious in dating Johnny, he was fun to flirt with. But things just became a bit harder for him, he's still trying to figure out who he likes. Does he even like Vanilla that way anymore?

He went outside to his balcony, feeling a bit bored. Normally he'd like to do things with his friend Tails, but he's been busy lately, especially working with Reed on something. He wants to do some stuff with Peter, but he's been too busy himself lately, talking 'business' with that Twilight Sparkle mare.

Johnny knows what 'business' they meant but wonders how it would work. She's a pony after all. Granted he dated a rabbit, she was still human like, Twilight is full pony stature to Peter being human, how can it work?

As he stood at the balcony, he saw a rainbow Pegasus make his way toward him.

"Hey! You're The Human Torch right? You live here at this place?" she asked.

Johnny nodded, "Yeah, you could also call me Johnny Storm. Or just Johnny."

"Sounds cool, name's Rainbow Dash."

"Yeah I know, you're a friend of Sonic the Hedgehog, I've seen you both around", Johnny said.

"Yeah, Sonic's a good buddy of mine, I came by because he's gonna be here soon. His friend Tails is nearby correct?" Rainbow asked.

"Inside working with Reed", Johnny said.

"Reed? Oh yeah, Mr. Fantastic or something like that. Two eggheads, just need Twilight for the third", Rainbow said.

"Twilight? Oh yeah that alicorn my friend Spider-Man likes seeing," Johnny said.

"Yeah, he _really_ likes her", Rainbow said with a grin, getting Johnny's attention.

"Elaborate, I mean I have my suspicions but I wanna hear more", Johnny said.

"Lately they've been spending a lot of time together, and I mean a lot, it's like they're totally into each other. Never seen anything like it, I never expected to see anything like it," Rainbow said.

"Has she seen him without his mask?" Johnny asked.

"Not sure, though she does talk about how handsome he is and how much they've grown to trust each other", Rainbow said.

"Wow, kinda strange to hear", Johnny admitted.

Rainbow nodded and sighed a bit, "At least she's happy, that's all that matters".

"Yeah, same here. Me and Spidey have had our share of troubles trying to find girls for us", Johnny said.

"Weren't you dating some rabbit chick?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah...but it hasn't been going well lately", Johnny confessed. The thought still bothered him to an extent.

"I feel you, I thought me and Sonic could have something, that won't be the case though".

Johnny looked curious, "Wait, for real? I always thought you and Sonic were gonna be something together."

"I thought so too, he's a cool dude, way past cool. But maybe we're better off as friends. Besides he's not really the type to want a girlfriend just yet. Me I don't mind having a guy to be with...or girl, I'm flexible," Rainbow said.

That peaked Johnny's interest. "If you had a guy, or girl to be with, what would you do?"

"Eh, whatever. I'm not overly romantic, I like to consider it a type of friendship. Difference is I can make-out with them, and other things", Rainbow said, a blush appearing on her face during that last part.

Johnny rubbed his chin, "You seem like a reasonable mare to date, I bet you'd be fun to spend time with too."

"Duh, I'm the coolest friend you could have," Rainbow boasted.

"Easy Dash, try not to get too carried away," Johnny said.

Rainbow rolled her eyes, "You're one to talk Torch. What about you though? How would you treat a girl?"

"However they want. Depends on the girl honestly, some like it slow, some like it fast", Johnny said.

"...Are you talking about sleeping with them or..."

Johnny shook his head, "No...not entirely at least but what I meant was it depends on their style. Some girls like it one way, some like it another, I just adjust to it".

"Huh, really. I thought you were the type to just do them and leave," Rainbow admitted.

"Hey some girls are good for a quick fling but I still want something decent. I look at my sister and her husband, I like at my friend Ben with his girl, there are times I wonder what if I had that chance," Johnny said.

"Wow, pretty deep there Torch," Rainbow then had an idea. "Hey, just gonna throw it out there. You wanna get together with me sometime? Just us?"

Johnny looked surprised, "Um, are you asking me on a date?"

"I never said that, I just want to know if you wanna do something together later. I never said it had to be a date", Rainbow reiterated.

"That sounds like a date almost", Johnny said.

Rainbow groaned, "If Spider-Man asked you this, would it be a date? If Sonic or any of his friends asked you this would it be a date?"

Johnny tapped his chin, "Guess not, but still..."

"I just wanna get to know you a little better, but if you have such a problem with it then maybe I should take back my offer then", Rainbow said and turned away.

"Hold up...alright I guess we can do something together later, won't hurt to try", Johnny said.

Rainbow nodded, "Good, anyway I'll wait inside, Sonic will be coming soon."

Johnny did an 'ok' symbol with his hand, "Cool then, go on in."

Rainbow went inside the building as Johnny looked back, wondering what this will mean for him in the future. Johnny shrugged it off and continued to think over his options.

He did find himself eventually thinking over his 'date' with Rainbow Dash and wondered about her as a girl, putting aside the pony thing for the time being. She's got an awesome attitude, pretty badass, and is very confident in her own abilities. He'll also admit she's kinda pretty, even for a pony. She does have some human-like traits at least so it's not all bad.

A moment later, Tails had come outside and saw Johnny just standing there. "Hey, are you coming in or staying out there?"

Johnny turned to him, "Oh Tails, you done working with Reed?"

"Taking a 5 minute break, though I'm a bit eager to go back now, we're really achieving a breakthrough," Tails said.

"Sounds cool bro, me I'm just thinking about things, such as my recent attempts at romance," Johnny said.

Tails sighed, "Yeah, romance, pretty tough subject."

Johnny noticed Tails looking a bit unsure himself, "Things going fine between you and Cream?"

"Yeah, though it can be a bit hard to maintain the relationship. Besides her mother's soured feelings on...something."

Johnny knew what that meant but let Tails continue, "She's just different than I am. Maybe I need to adjust a little, try to mellow out."

"You got something good Tails, try not to mess it up," Johnny said.

Tails nodded then heard a familiar voice.

"Yo Tails, you around here!?"

Tails looked inside, "That's Sonic." He turned to Johnny, "Let's go greet him."

Johnny followed Tails inside and saw Sonic standing there with his usual grin alongside Rainbow Dash.

"Sup buddy? You too Torch", Sonic greeted.

"Hi Sonic", Tails greeted with a welcoming smile.

"Sup", Johnny said very casually.

"Tails, you almost done with whatever you and that Reed guy are doing?" Sonic asked.

"Almost, we're taking a short break, but I think we'll be done in another 10 minutes or so", Tails said.

"Sounds awesome, we can go and hit the town", Sonic said.

"Just us? You, me and Rainbow Dash?" Tails asked.

"Johnny can come too, that cool with you Johnny?" Sonic asked.

Johnny nodded, "Guess so, lot of places here to check out after all."

"Me, Tails and Dash made plans to go to a club, they got some rockin' music", Sonic said.

Johnny grinned at that, "I love me some rockin' music, once Tails is done with his nerd project we head over".

Tails groaned at his project being a 'nerd' one. Rainbow found that humorous though.

Within the hour, all of them had arrived at the club, ready to rock out. Sonic went to the main club floor and started break dancing, much to the amusement of those around him. Tails went to a food table and grabbed some drinks for himself.

Rainbow turned to Johnny, taking the opportunity to talk with him. "So Johnny, you're a party guy?"

Johnny nodded, "Yeah, I love rocking out. I party when I'm at home, work, riding and even kicking bad guy ass".

"Yeah same here, I'm almost like a superhero where I come from", Rainbow boasted.

"Oh is that right?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, me and my friends preserve the Harmony in our world from dark forces," Rainbow said.

"Cool, me and my family stop evil forces from outside this world", Johnny said.

Rainbow scoffed, "Show-off". She then had an sly grin, "Kinda like show-offs".

"Oh do you now?" Johnny asked.

Rainbow gave Johnny a flirty look, "You know, you're actually quite handsome".

Johnny raised his eyebrow, "Well you're not so bad looking yourself".

Rainbow got closer and wrapped her forelegs around Johnny, "You know Torch, about me and you chilling together. I'd like to call that a date. You're the type of guy I'd wanna date".

Johnny wrapped his arms around Rainbow Dash, "Is that right? What do you like about me?"

"You got a cocky attitude, but you also have another side. A nicer and softer side. I'm not one for mushiness but I do expect my guy to be able to feel proper emotions and know when and when not to be arrogant. Sonic is nice but he's a bit too cocky for me at times, plus he has relationship troubles".

Rainbow leaned in closer, "You seem a little more interested in having a decent girlfriend, but you need one that can match you in awesomeness but one that can like you for you. I can be that girl."

Johnny pressed his forehead against Rainbow's, "Sounds awesome".

Rainbow smiled at Johnny affectionately, then noticed someone standing next to her and Johnny. They turned to see a World Circuit Fighter, Aran Ryan.

"Can we help you?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh no, I'm pretty good. Just couldn't help but notice the moment you two were having. Looks like Johnny finally found a better woman to be with", Aran said.

Johnny groaned, "I don't have time for this, can you just-"

"Fine, Mr. Angry person, I get yer point. I be seeing ya", Aran left and ran to the center of the dancefloor. "Let's s kick this party up a notch shall we!?"

Johnny and Rainbow noticed the place get chaotic, so they quickly made their way out. They flew to the roof of a building and sat at the edge where they watched people below pass by, and the taxis traveling around.

They looked far off and noticed something almost surprising. Twilight Sparkle was sitting on a rooftop with an unmasked Spider-Man. They seemed to be doing their 'business' together. As in wrapped in each other's arms and hooves, staring affectionately at each other. It wasn't long before Spider-Man pulled Twilight into a kiss, one that Twilight eagerly returned.

"Looks like Twilight and Spider-Man are an item," Rainbow said.

"He even unmasked...that moron should be careful though, never know who could see him", Johnny said.

Rainbow rested against Johnny, "Eh, she's just in love, as is he I guess".

Johnny wrapped his arm around Rainbow Dash and smiled, "I'm gonna like you Dashie".

Rainbow Dash pulled up to Johnny and planted a kiss on him, "I'm gonna like you too Torch".

Johnny and Rainbow Dash continued to make out on the roof, getting the attention of a certain familiar face below.

"Wow, now Johnny Storm is kissing ponies?" Leon Kennedy said while looking up. "First Spider-Man now The Human Torch. How long before Wolverine joins that fun?"

He looked across the street and saw some guys getting running away by the angry X-man himself.

"That's fer trying to rip me off bubs!" Wolverine shouted before going back into the club.

Leon sighed, "I don't know how well he'd take to ponies. Unless he sees that Fluttershy girl, only she can tame a wild animal".

Leon shrugged it off and kept walking, leaving the others to their business.


End file.
